My Hero
by Writing4fun118
Summary: When Luna gets pushed around by Draco and his loyal followers she has someone there to defend her honor and capture her heart. LunaxNeville T for safty R&R one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, never will.

This is my Luna LovegoodxNeville Longbottom story. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so take it easy on me. I think that this is just a one shot but I don't know yet. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks

--Elizabeth

Neville Longbottom was staring down the corridor at a girl he'd seen many times. A girl that was not too different from himself in the eyes of other Hogwarts Students. A girl that he'd wanted to talk to many times before but was afraid of being rejected by her as he was rejected by the rest of the school.

Her long blonde hair was blowing slowly in the wind as she skipped towards the Ravenclaw Common room and for a moment Neville didn't move or break his stare because he was imagining a world where things went exactly the way he wanted it to.

He'd ask her out, she'd say yes and they wouldn't have to feel bad about being the school freaks anymore because they could be the school freaks together.

As she took her final steps towards the common room a blonde snake of a guy came out of the shadows to greet her.

"Hey Looney, eaten any good pudding lately?" Draco Malfoy was such a git. He had no right to bully her or anyone else for that matter but he did because his daddy was powerful and that made everyone afraid of him. It didn't help matters that he'd brought two of his most loyal followers, Crabbe and Goyle. They were the only real muscle in the operation but they were just as mesmerized as everyone else by the power of the Malfoys that they did pretty much everything that he asked them to. So without looking up Luna quietly responded

"Well I actually had some this afternoon that was quite good thanks for asking." She moved as she spoke, closer and closer to her destination until finally Malfoy stepped in front of her and knocked her books out of her hand. Luna scrambled to get them back but Crabbe and Goyle joined Draco as they proceeded to kick them across the floor. "Please give them back" Luna tried to show no distress in her voice but wasn't doing too well. "I have to start studying soon or I won't be prepared for my test next class." That's when Neville came out of his hiding place and spoke up for her.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Draco stopped to stare at Neville like he was just asking for a beating.

"Look Crabbe, Goyle, She was just the appetizer and now her little boyfriend gets to be the main dish." With that Crabbe held Neville down, Goyle started beating the crap out of him and Draco watched in satisfaction. When they were finished Neville had a black eye and a bloody nose, as they left Neville laid there. He didn't get up. Mostly because he was afraid of the new pains he'd discover on his body. He lay there only a moment or two before a mess of blonde hair was hovering over him.

"Are you alright?" Luna looked quite worried but her voice showed almost no expression.

"Uh-Huh" That's all he could say. Luna helped him prop himself up on his elbows and examined his head wounds.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get you a rag so you can clean yourself up." She skipped off into the common room while Neville made his way out of the middle of the hall. He sat with his back to the cold stone wall and he brought his hand up to his nose to discover the blood.

The Ravenclaw Painting moved out of the way again and Luna came back with a wet cloth for Neville. He accepted it willingly and she sat down next to him as he cleaned the blood from his face.

"Why did you do that?" She still didn't understand.

"I'm used to it its no big deal" he tried to play it off as nothing but the throbbing pain in his eye begged to differ.

"It is a big deal; Neville no one has ever done anything like that for me before. People usually just watch and laugh when I get pushed around. No one has ever stuck up for me." She touched his hand then which sent a jolt of surprise up his arm.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore." He said looking down into his lap.

"That's very sweet of you Neville. Thank you." She then bent down to kiss him on the cheek. This shocked Neville. He never could have seen that coming. "Well I'm afraid I must go. I have a lot of studying to do but I'll see you soon alright?" Neville nodded and she gathered her books from the floor and waved good bye as she passed through the doorway into the Ravenclaw dormitories.


	2. AN1

I've waited for comments and ideas on what I should do next but I haven't gotten any so I'm just keeping "My hero" a one-shot for now because I'm really busy with my other stories and I'm going to restart this story when my work load becomes less. Thanks for understanding

-Elizabeth


	3. AN2

Ok so I've decided to continue the story. After I put up the Author's note I got two reviews urging me to continue and I decided that even if only those two people read and enjoy it, its still worth it.

The next chapter of "My Hero" will be up by Thursday.

-Elizabeth


End file.
